


Yeehawgust Day 17: Ransom

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [13]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 17: Ransom

The Richardson clan was spending a weekend in Diamond City. Piper had some work she needed to do before the next issue of Publick Occurrences went to print. After taking Nat and Shaun shopping to get out of the house (and Piper’s hair), they had returned to the house for lunch.

“Hey mom… how do you deal with people saying mean things to you?” Shaun asked, playing with his food. There was suddenly a tense atmosphere around the table. Piper turned to Nat after a few minutes.

“Go grab the box. I wanna show Shaun one of the stories.” She said quietly. Nat nodded and got up. She returned to the room with a small box. She handed the box to her sister, who then began to rummage through the box. After a moment, she removed a sheet of paper.

“To the bitch who runs that shitty rag of a newspaper,” Piper began. A faint smile crossed her face as the memory came back to her. “We, the people of the Commonwealth, have had enough of your lies and fear-mongering. Therefore, we believe that you owe us, The Commonwealth Anti-Defamation Guild, a sum of 500,000 caps to be distributed to those who have been most affected by your falsehoods and slander. If these demands are not met, your printing press shall be destroyed.”

“Wow… that’s pretty bad. So what did you do?” Shaun asked, a questioning look on his face. Piper put down the paper with a smile.

“Well, there’s two different things that happened. First? We didn’t let the insults and rudeness bother us. If someone can’t say it to your face, then what they’re saying isn’t true. And if it is to your face? Then they’re hiding something, and that means there’s a story.”

Shaun and Nat shared a pointed look with each other that wasn’t unnoticed by either adult. After a moment, Erich spoke up.

“Has Shane been bothering you again?”

Nat spoke up before Shaun could. “He said that Shaun is a freak because Erich rescued him from the Institute. He said that Shaun is gonna turn out like the other synths and kill us all.” Erich’s face darkened.

“I’m gonna give that kid a talking too…” He growled, viciously biting into his mirelurk sandwich.

Shaun and Nat laughed. Shaun turned back to his adopted mother. “You said there were two things, mom. What was the other one?”

“That one was simple. Let’s just say your dad is pretty intimidating in power armor with a rocket sledge and a shotgun.” Piper said matter-of-factly with a huge grin on her face as she took a bite of her sandwich.


End file.
